The Curse
by Deora
Summary: title subject to Change: Sequel to "The Fall." :
1. Chapter 1

She'd never forget that night; it had carved out a piece of her soul and placed it in her memory. No, she'd never forget, even in death that image would carry with her. She knew the risks, as they all did yet knowledge and experience are two things that do not coincide till the other is made a reality.

It was storming; Sakura's least favorite type of weather and it wasn't the type of storm that moved around you when you entered its clutches, no. It was the type of rain that went through you and pealed your skin and stung your flesh. It was times like these that she hated being alone while her husband was seemingly miles away on a mission, fulfilling his duty as Captain of the Anbu Black Ops. She shifted her weight nervously in the rocking chair they had made for when the baby arrived, which would be any day now. She was always nervous and depressed when Sasuke left on a mission, but never to the point of nerve rattling; perhaps it was the storm and the lingering darkness that filled her with such an empty pit in her stomach but she wasn't certain. While the rain slammed into the side of the apartment she attempted to read by candle light in an attempt to settle her nerves, but when the sky split open and lit the room with its electric energy and the crack of thunder that was followed by the sound splintering wood of her door being kicked open she found herself frozen with fear. She watched intently, her eyes fixed with horror while her gaze followed the two shadowy figures that slowly moved to the ground, gently stepping into the miniscule candlelight that caught their familiar faces.

Naruto gently placed his comrade on the stiff wooden floor, sweat mixed with rain and blood dripping on the polished oak while he breathed through his lips, his hands clutched tightly around his knees while Sasuke lay unresponsive. It was obvious by the intensity of their wounds the mission had gone bad and possibly failed by the looks of things. Naruto slowly rolled his body upward before leaning on the now fracture door frame, his body screaming with cuts and gashes as he fought to keep his wits about him. Sakura wasted little time, pushing her swollen body out of her chair in an attempt to rectify the situation her attention fixated on her husband who had not moved from the spot Naruto placed him a moment ago.

She didn't bother asking what had happened, what could have possibly gone wrong, words were nothing more than a waste of time when there was little to spare. Gently she placed her hands around her loves temples, bouts of erratic charka streaming through her digits while she focused her efforts to get him breathing again. They had all cheated death once before and she hoped that Sasuke hadn't used the remainder of his good luck on various other close encounters. With a final push of her energy she sparked his airways his lungs rapidly sucking in the air they had been deprived of and with a gentle smile she watched him open his charcoal eyes before she swiveled on her posterior to examine her friend who was in need of her services.

Even in her pregnant state she had not lost her strength or wits. Gently she strategically placed the men on wooden mats, stripping them of their tattered and damped clothing, covering them each with the softest blankets in the house before she shuffled to the kitchen to brew some warm tea. Deep down she never thought the life of a housewife suited her as she grew into her later teen years yet she became accustomed to the way of life and found it rather relaxing even if she did miss the intensity of battle. Her mind swirled with memories of her younger years that really weren't so long ago and she sighed deeply, a smile creeping across her face before the kettle demanded her attention with a high pitched squeal. With her mind still else where she poured the tea and brewed two bowl s of ramen, setting them each on their own separate trays before she turned to carry the sleeping Anbu men their nourishment. One tray in hand at a time she gently placed the food beside Naruto before returning with Sasukes, smiling gently at the two men that rested in her presence, Sasuke's lips catching her attention.

"Itachi…" he murmured.

Without thinking she let the tray slip from her grasps, clattering to the floor as dishes broke and fluid leaked from its broken restraints. Sakura knew that name; she knew it all too well and it was the only name that could render her motionless with fear and in the two years of their fairy tale marriage she had never heard her love utter that disgusting name, till now. She knew the bastard was still alive and it was almost impossible to forget, how could she? After all it was his blade that had sent her and Sasuke on death's ferry to be judged, Sasuke had kept that blade on display in their house as a constant reminder of where he came from and to never go back and Sakura hated that damn thing, she'd melt it down if she could and she had told Sasuke many times before that it glowed with evil yet he ignored her all the same. She sighed at the mess that rested at her feet, thankful the crash had not woken either of the sleeping nin, for then she would have had to conjure up an original excuse which probably would blame her rather pregnant belly getting in the way. She struggled to the ground, bracing herself against a wall in order to inch herself back up before she retreated to the kitchen, porcelain and pieces of ramen stuck to the tray she had used to carry the one intact dish and she prayed her husband's older brother had not been the cause of such an unfortunate night.

O-o-O-o-O

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Well…really I was never gone…this was meant to be a one shot…but obviously it's not. I don't know if I'll have time at all to update this story like I did the last one…I'm getting promoted…and I don't have net at my house because I'm poor, but that's about to change. So please…bare with me…**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke eyes gently fluttered open to the warm and doting rays of the morning sun. His brow furrowed, he gently placed his hand on top of his scalp before he rose from the floor, groaning lightly.

"You're awake." The heavenly voice sang to him in his muddled state of awakening and he slowly lifted his eyes to see his adoring wife. There she stood, stunning as always and fresh from their bed, gently wrapped in a navy silk robe that bore the crest of their clan on the back, the sash tied above her protruding stomach. He couldn't resist a smile while his eyes scanned her from the ground up, catching a glint of a blush flourish her delicate cheeks and he loved that he could still make her turn eight shades of red if he wished. "I thought for sure you'd still be sleeping late into the evening" she continued, returning his smile while she poured a warm cup of tea his sudden embrace from behind sending shivers down her spine, resting his arms on her stretched abdomen, clad in nothing but his boxers while he kissed lovingly on her neck.

"UG!" Came a voice of disgust from the opposite room, Sakura and Sasuke lifting their gazes to stare at the sickly face of Naruto. "Get a room!! And some pants, Sasuke!" Naruto huffed while throwing the torn garments at his captain, Sakura laughing at his friend's distain.

"Hey," Sakura smiled tenderly at the two men who stared daggers at the other "I made some oatmeal with honey, if you want any." Almost immediately Naruto's eyes brightened at the sound of food and in a moment he was sitting at their table, utensils pointed at the ceiling to express he eagerness of food. The three of them spent the day together, laughing conversing and Naruto attempting to pick names for the Uchicha to be and quietly teasing Sasuke while he helped Sakura move in her disproportionate state.

_Who would have thought the ice block would be having a kid…_ Naruto smiled at the thought almost shaking his head out of disbelief. Though Naruto was happy for his fellow team mates he was not envious of their affection for he had his own women to dote upon. Hinata had grown into a dignified women and with a man like Naruto by her side her strong willed personality seemed to shine and Naruto's weakness became present. He adored her gentle nature and soft voice that reminded him of the flap of butterfly wings and as long as he lived he'd never forget how her mystical blue hair shined in the palest moon. When they were together, that was their favorite pass time, walking through the woods and open meadows the night of a full moon and enveloping each other into their arms and breathing in the others presence. It was a time a peace of Konoha and the weary Ninja who had fought and trained sense they were willing and able greeted it with much enthusiasm, including Naruto and Sasuke but after last night the two comrades knew the air would soon become rancid with blood and again they would be called to the duty they were sworn to.

Naruto's face had grown somber and stern at the thought that ran through his mind, mixed with images of the battle from the night before that had sent them both fleeing for their lives but a quick jab from Sasuke set his senses straight. He quickly looked up into charcoal eyes that swirled with a warning and quickly Naruto changed his tune and smiled through his concern. He knew Sasuke didn't want to tell Sakura about the events that unfolded last night, nor give her chance to ask. She was pregnant and due any day and he knew the last thing Sasuke wanted was her to fall into an early labor due to something he or Sasuke said. Tsuande would be the first to know, regardless of what happened that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura screamed in horrendous agony while sweat beaded on her brow, her ladies in waiting and nurses alike attempting to comfort her in her time of labor. Her long hair had become frazzled as strands of it stuck to her face and body that glistened with sweat and hormones. It had been an accumulation of nine hours sense her water broke and her first glimmer of contraction had started and all around her people buzzed, blankets were provided and water was boiled for sanitation purposes. She could feel the baby coming as her contractions became closer together and her discomfort began to rise with every pushing effort she made before falling back onto the pillows in an attempt to catch her breath only to be instructed to push again.

Outside Sasuke waited anxiously, attempting to hide his rattled nerves and tune out his wife's atrocious screams of agony until finally his ears picked up on the glorious sound he had been waiting nine months and nine hours for; his first child had been born. He waited to be instructed to enter the room and as the door slowly opened and the nurse quietly motioned him to enter, he felt himself holding his breath.

He slowly stepped into the medical room his eyes taking in the image of the tiny bundle enjoying its first taste of its mother's milk and Sakura slowly lifted her tired green eyes to look at the man who had caused her so much discomfort and joy, and smiled. Gently she scooted her way closer to the railing while Sasuke slowly sat on the bed and peeled back the cloth that concealed his first born a smile creeping across his face.

"It's a boy…" Sakura said through a weary voice still smiling at the tiny human she held in her arms, catching the look of joy stream across her husband's face. Their child had been blessed with his father's black hair and his mother's unforgettable green eyes. And as Sasuke took in the image of his son he gently brushed his index finger against the tender cheek that was still rosy in color. Instantly the tiny hand of his son gripped Sasuke's finger that caressed the infant boy gently and in the wake of the couple's privacy, Sasuke allowed himself to shed a single a tear, pulling his wife and child close to his chest. "What should we name him?" Skaura cooed into Sasuke's ear, slowly leaning the child over to her husband in an effort to let him hold their baby.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, gazing intently and loving down at the wiggling blossom that was nestled in his arms before he spoke "Daisuke…" he muttered, a smile creasing his lips before he turned his gaze to Sakura who lay exhausted on her bed pillows.

"Daisuke…" She murmured before she let her lids fall over her eyes and let the exhaustion of child birth consume her.

"Excuse me, Master Uchicha…" A small voice chirped from behind him and he slowly turned to face the person who it belonged it, his baby still nestled in his arms. "We'll need to take your son now…he needs to have a few tests run and then we'll put him in the nursery with the other babies where you can see him." Her face was sweet and her voice trusting and slowly he handed over his most prized possession to the woman clad in white. "Have you thought of a name?" She asked respectfully, taking the tiny bud into her arms.

"Daisuke…" Sasuke said through a proud smile, reluctant to let his son out of his sight. His eyes catching the hint of a smile run across the woman's face.

"Daisuke," she repeated "that means Lion Hearted…" she said quietly, looking up at the dignified and honorable father. "I believe it will suite him…with such a legendary and honorable last time." She bowed gently, careful not to drop the prized possession her arms concealed before she exited the room, leaving Sasuke to nuzzle up in private next to his beloved wife who had earned her rest.

O-o-O-o-O

**AN: YAY BABY!! I hope you guys like the name I picked…**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura had prepared the nursery accordingly with pastels that reminded Sasuke of spring but only after her and Sasuke had argued profusely over the way the nursery would be assembled. And as the argument played out and they parted their separate ways in an attempt to uncoil the tension, Sakura had snuck out and painted the room against his knowledge. Sasuke had wanted the nursery to be painted in the pride of his clan colors and Sakura refused, convinced the child would grow to be as moody as he was with a nursery painted so dark. And with that statement he opened the nursery, surveying it with his own two eyes while Sakura napped from her laborious remodeling.

The walls were something of a mint green trimmed in white to match the crib where their son would dream. A spiral carpet tickled the new fathers' bare feet and he looked down to observe the contraption that resembled something of a ladybug that was illuminated by the large, single window that was draped in sheer white curtains. Sasuke stood in the middle of childlike wonder that possessed the once empty room and smiled.

_Sakura always did know best…_ He concluded before he promptly set down two cans of paint and proceeded to decorate one of the walls with the Uchiha family crest.

oOoOo

Surprisingly, when Sakura awoke with Diasuke comfterably nestled in her arms, she did not squeal or panic over the medium sized Uchiha crest that had _magically_ planted itself on one of her neatly painted nursery walls. Instead, she merely smiled and glanced back at the smirking Sasuke who folded his arms across his chest and smiled at her deviously.

"It's perfect." She concluded, her eyes leaving her husband's and scanning the room before looking down at the sleeping bundle of joy that lazily opened his bright green eyes. And as Sasuke came to wrap her up in his arms and stare at the little wonder they had created, he couldn't help but feel a peculiar thought twinge in the back of his mind at the sight of his sons green eyes. He craved to see red looking back at him. The thought made him shiver and his mind tick until he promptly pushed the thought away from his immediate attention, but the action did not skip over Sakura's tedious and loving eyes. "Sasuke…are you-"before she could finish her words were muffled by his chest as he pulled her close to him, determined to drown out the last bit of lingering emotion that had polluted his mind. He loved his son and he would do nothing to harm him, so he hoped. Gently he kissed the pink haired Nin on her ivory forehead.

"I must go, Naruto and I are meeting with Lady Tsuande tonight…" He spoke solemnly before shifting his eyes to Daisuke who was casually returning to slumber as the sun began to succumb to the moon.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke?" Sakura's voice trembling as she watched her love turn to leave.

"I'm not sure…" Sasuke retorted, turning his head to look back at her wavering eyes. "But I hope it will be…" With his phrase spoken he left their manor and met Naruto who was waiting anxiously for the Uchiha under a dim lantern.

"Did you find anything else out, Sasuke?" Naruto hummed his voice had grown deep over the years and had lost most of its shrill tendencies.

Sasuke glanced at the blond who searched his face for answers until he finally gave a blunt yet verbal response "No…" his thoughts trailed "but all the same…Tsuande needs to be informed…"

"And then what?" Naruto was quick with the questions and unfortunately Sasuke was slow with his response. A silence drifted through the streets as they continued to walk until Sasuke finally replied.

"I'll do what I was born to do…"

OoOoO

**AN: dun dun dun!! –suspense-**

**Thank you for all the love and support. Sorry for lack of updates!! I've been sooo busy!! Please, don't be angry.**


	5. Chapter 5

The night was darker than usual and the air was thick with the presence of hostility. Sakura was anxious for her husband to return in the midsts of her discomfort and out of her sheer motherly paranoia, she found herself consistently checking on baby Daisuke.

_It's all in my head…_ She proceeded to convince herself yet all around her the shadows seemed to be consuming the light that protected her. She could feel the air begin to sink around her while her breathing became shallow and uneven. She knew this feeling of despair, this wretched presence of unwavering hostility and distain and while her heart raced she began to finger the lingering scar that rested on her chest that she had endured from the rugged steel of Sasuke's skin. "Itachi…" the name escaped her paling lips and was nearly lost in the sound of her breath.

"I'm flattered you remembered me…Sakura." He exposed himself to the dimming flares of light that filled the once cozy living area of the Uchiha manor. He had been watching her from a distance, waiting patiently for the most opportune moment to rob her of her existence. He had no personal vendetta against her, no putrid hatred of any kind yet still he harbored a sense of hostility for she had become the key behind Sasuke's strength and success but furthermore had become a distraction to Sasuke and had melted the frigid heart Itachi had woven for his brother to consume. She was the reason behind Itachi's undoing; she would be the one to kill him if he did not strike at her first and that was simply unacceptable to the older man. He watched her turn to face him, her movements slow and rigid while her muscles tensed to their maximum capacity. He observed her critically, his onyx eyes dead from the inside out while he studied her presence. He could see why his younger sibling had taken a liking to this particular female; she was lean with exceptional curvature and slender legs that contained most of her height while her pink hair added unusual yet striking accents to her natural coloring. He furrowed his brow ever so slightly while he finished his observation, Sakura's eyes stern and cold while she watched this unwelcome intruder.

She opened her mouth to speak but her words were replaced by the sharp cries of Daisuke, Sakura's eyes growing wide with horror before she rushed towards the nursery. There was no time to contemplate if her rabid brother in-law was here to claim her soul or her sons, no matter the situation she had to protect her and Sasuke's child and she prayed she could whisk them both to safety before facing that monster again. She neared the nursery door and extended her arm in an attempt to slam it open but alas her efforts were in vain. Her ivory palm extended for the door, her path was executed by Itachi's chest and she slammed into his presence causing him to stagger backwards before regaining his balance. Sakura straightened herself before snapping her body into her fighting stance her eyes riddled with hatred, no one would stand in the way of her and her child.

_A baby..?!_ Itachi growled inside his mind while Daisuke continued to howl from beyond the door before ideas began to drift through his mind. He adverted his eyes from the raging blossom and gently placed his hand on the door knob, turning it slowly before he opened the door, the child's cries piercing his ears.

"NO!" Sakura cried before inflicting her Amazon strength on Itachi, sending him backwards a few feet while Sakura rushed to the crib, gently scooping up her most prized possession. She held Daisuke close to her chest, his face red from the discomfort he was enduring while his tiny tears began to leave a spot on his mother's shirt. She watched in horror as Itachi rose from the floor and slowly began to advance towards them, Sakura backing up with each step he took.

"Two for one…" Itachi's voice slithered through the still air "how quaint." Slowly he raised his weaponry, two Kunai that were delicately balanced between his fingers and brought them close to his face. He watched Sakura close her eyes and hug her innocent child close to her heart, he'd finish her regardless, his arm tensed her moved his fingers to throw both knives in one swift movement.

"BYAKUGAN!" The shrill voice rang out through the manor and Sakura's eyes snapped open to see none other than the sapphire hair of Hinata standing in front of her. "Sakura!" Hinata never moved her eyes off of the man who threatened her friend and child "take Daisuke, run! Find Sasuke and Naruto!" Her voice dropped and her tensed white eyes shifted to a glower as she consumed the image of the Uchiha that stood before her "I'll handle this guy…"

OoOoOoOoOo

**AN: Yay Hinata! BOO Itachi! Yay I posted another chapter!!**


End file.
